yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Burn Deck
Burn Decks are designed to "burn" the opponent's Life Points down to 0 with waves of cards that inflict Direct Damage or Effect Damage (instead of relying on Battle Damage, like an Aggro Deck). These Decks are usually slow (with perhaps just 800-1200 damage per turn) and are usually combined with Stall Decks to maximize inflicted damage while protecting the user's Life Points. However, there are several counters to Burn Decks (see Counter Burn Deck). The most threatening is "Prime Material Dragon", although cards like "Lava Golem", "Volcanic Queen", "Divine Wrath" and "Bad Reaction to Simochi" can reverse this. However, there are many other threats: * "Tele-DAD", "Gladiator Beasts" and "Lightsworns" Decks can cause large amounts of damage to Burn users. * Because Burn Decks mostly rely on stall cards to prevent taking battle damage, they are highly vulnerable to Spell and Trap removal. A Burn Deck must therefore contain plenty of Counter Traps and Counter Spells, like "Solemn Judgment", "Dark Bribe", "Judgment of Anubis" (because "Mystical Space Typhoon" is a standard removal card), and "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Faster burn Decks leave the player without any cards quickly, so a way to refill the player's hand is needed. Reactor Burn : This Deck revolves around the three Reactor monsters, working to Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" while dealing damage to your opponent until you can. Recommended cards Monsters * Flying Fortress SKY FIRE * Summon Reactor・SK * Trap Reactor・Y FI * Spell Reactor・RE * Solar Flare Dragon * Volcanic Queen * Marshmallon * Raging Flame Sprite * Stealth Bird Spells * Tremendous Fire * Messenger of Peace * Swords of Revealing Light * Ookazi * Wave-Motion Cannon * Meteor of Destruction * Dark Room of Nightmare * Nightmare's Steelcage * Poison of the Old Man Traps * Gravity Bind * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Fake Explosion * Hidden Soldiers * Meteor Flare * Secret Barrel * Magic Cylinder Anti-Heal See: Anti-Heal Chain-Heal See: Chain-Heal Herald Cannon Burn The Herald Cannon Burn focuses in locking opponent with "Herald of Perfection" and inflicting Burn damage using "Wave-Motion Cannon". Recommended cards Monsters * Herald of Perfection * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Tenderness * Bio-Mage * Happy Lover * Spirit of the Harp Spells * Advanced Ritual Art * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Preparation of Rites * Wave-Motion Cannon Traps * Royal Decree Molten Burn The Molten Burn Deck is a Deck that focuses on burning your opponent with FIRE monsters. Cards like "Solar Flare Dragon" and "The Thing in the Crater" keep monsters on your field. Other cards such as "Curse of Darkness" and "Chain Burst" do direct damage and then allow you to either put them back in your Deck or even your hand. Recommended cards Monsters * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Barrier Statue of the Inferno * Solar Flare Dragon * Inferno * UFO Turtle * The Thing in the Crater Spells * Meteor of Destruction * Dark Room of Nightmare Traps * Magic Cylinder * Curse of Darkness * Chain Burst * Gravity Bind Bubbleman Burn The Bubbleman Burn Deck is a very fast version of the Burn Deck, which uses cards like "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" to draw Normal or Quick-Play Spell Cards which inflict damage. These Decks are made up mostly of one-time burn cards and self-milling cards that go to the Graveyard after they are used, making "Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" more playable. Stall cards are not recommended, since the drawing effect of "Bubbleman" won't trigger if there are cards on the field. However, some people do run single use trap or quick-play spell cards like "Negate Attack" or "Magic Cylinder" that you always set last, and can be used as back-ups when you are forced to discard. The only trap card specifically recommended is "Magical Explosion", which is often used as a finisher in this Deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Elemental HERO Bubbleman * Giant Germ * Rapid-Fire Magician * Fire Trooper * Mecha Bunny * Nimble Momonga * Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude * Morphing Jar (to refill your hand) Spells * Card of Sanctity * Meteor of Destruction * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Poison of the Old Man * Restructer Revolution * Chain Strike * Final Flame * Misfortune * Reinforcement of the Army * E - Emergency Call * Lightning Vortex * The Warrior Returning Alive * Goblin Thief * Hinotama (if some of the other burn cards are unavailable) Traps * Magical Explosion * Ceasefire * Magic Cylinder * Just Desserts * Dimension Wall * Reckless Greed (to refill your hand and chain with Chain Strike) Dark Snake Syndrome Deck The main point of this Deck is to activate "Dark Snake Syndrome" and protect your Life Points with "Des Wombat", keeping your life points above your opponents. Recommended cards Monsters * Des Wombat * Solar Flare Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon * Prime Material Dragon * Carrierroid Spells * Dark Snake Syndrome * Mist Body * Chain Energy * Toll * Dark Room of Nightmare * Messenger of Peace * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Astral Barrier * Spirit Barrier * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Rainbow Life * Gravity Bind * Life Absorbing Machine Direct Burn An effective way to burn your opponent quickly is to use monsters that can attack your opponent directly while protecting yourself with stall cards. Another version of this is to use Shadow Delver's effect to allow Level 4 or lower DARK monsters to attack your opponent's Life Points directly. By using monsters such as "Prometheus, King of the Shadows" or any high Level DARK monster equipped with 1 or more "Demotion", this can become an OTK. Recommended cards Monsters * Inaba White Rabbit * Rainbow Flower * Servant of Catabolism * Raging Flame Sprite * Drill Barnacle * Submarineroid * Sonic Shooter * UFO Turtle * Shining Angel * Sangan * Jinzo 7 * Jinzo - Returner * Cybernetic Magician Spells * Infected Mail * Level Limit - Area B * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Megamorph Traps * Gravity Bind * Ordeal of a Traveler * Minor Goblin Official * Trap Jammer * Magic Jammer * Robbin' Goblin * Robbin' Zombie Exxod Burn The main point of the Exxod Burn Deck is to quickly Summon "Exxod, Master of The Guard" and continually use its burn effect. Recommended cards Monsters * Exxod, Master of The Guard * Des Lacooda * Golem Sentry * Guardian Statue * Giant Rat * Moai Interceptor Cannons * Grave Ohja * Sphinx monsters * Medusa Worm * Guardian Sphinx * Stealth Bird Spells * Level Limit - Area B * Raregold Armor * Book of Moon Traps * Gravity Bind * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dark Bribe Shadowpriestess Burn Also See: Infernity Burn OTK * By Tributing one DARK monster, "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. This Deck can be aided with a combination of "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" and "DNA Transplant". * Another version of this Deck works by Tributing "D.D. Survivor" and "D.D. Scout Plane" with "Macro Cosmos" or "Dimensional Fissure" face-up on the field. Since "D.D. Survivor" and "D.D. Scout Plane" will return to the field after being removed from play. It must be warned that "Mask of Restrict" will totally cripple this Deck type. Recommended cards Monsters * Shadowpriestess of Ohm * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth and other Fish-type monsters * Mask of Darkness * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Scout Plane * Patrician of Darkness Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Fires of Doomsday * Dimensional Fissure * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Macro Cosmos * Magic Jammer * DNA Transplant * Gravity Bind Chain Strike OTK A newer type of Burn Deck is the "Chain Strike OTK", which is designed to win by the first to third turn. This is accomplished by starting a chain with, for example, "Just Desserts", continuing with, for example, "Ojama Trio", and adding Chain Links until a well-timed "Chain Strike" can generate enough burn damage to win. These Decks are generally built with few monsters, resulting in Decks with about six monster cards, and burn or drawing cards for the rest. Recommended cards Monsters * Morphing Jar Spells * Chain Strike * Poison of the Old Man Traps * Accumulated Fortune * Ceasefire * Chain Detonation * Fairy Wind * Jar of Greed * Just Desserts * Good Goblin Housekeeping * Legacy of Yata-Garasu * Ojama Trio * Reckless Greed * Secret Barrel Chain Burn (Non OTK) This Deck focuses on more sustained damage using Spells/Traps that chain together. While "Chain Strike" is certainly part of the Deck's strategy it is by no means impossible to win without it. Instead of linking little sparks to each other and burning your opponent down in one blazing combo, you force a gridlock using stall cards so that attacking is not a viable option for opponents. Chainable stall cards such as "Threatening Roar" and "Swift Scarecrow" can be used in supplement to more reliable stall cards such as "Gravity Bind" and "Marshmallon". "Ojama Trio" works even better here by shutting down monster zones (but be careful of tuners that will turn them into a powerful synchro!). "Lava Golem" and "Volcanic Queen" are two of the best cards for this deck since they deal consistent burn damage, get rid of any nasty monsters on the field like "Prime Material Dragon" or "Great Shogun Shien", and either can't attack through stall cards or get their painful attacks returned by "Magic Cylinder" and "Dimension Wall". By also running many of the normal burning and drawing cards of a chain strike deck, winning by the second or third turn still very easily happens. Recommended cards Monsters * Lava Golem or Volcanic Queen * Swift Scarecrow or Battle Fader * Marshmallon * Mask of Darkness Spells * Mystical Space Typhoon or Double Snare (side deck) Traps * Magic Cylinder * Dimension Wall * Threatening Roar or Waboku * Gravity Bind * Fairy Wind Stall Burn Deck The main priority of this Deck is to stall using cards such as "Gravity Bind", "Level Limit - Area B" and "Swords of Revealing Light" and slowly inflict damage with cards such as "Solar Flare Dragon", "Stealth Bird", "Lava Golem" and "Wave-Motion Cannon". One must also pack defense against Spell and Trap destruction, due to the Deck's reliance on Continuous Cards. Recommended cards Monsters * Solar Flare Dragon * Spirit Reaper * Sangan * Lava Golem * Stealth Bird * Volcanic Slicer * Marshmallon Spells * Swords of Revealing Light * Dark Room of Nightmare * Level Limit - Area B * Wave-Motion Cannon * Scapegoat Traps * Gravity Bind * Nightmare Wheel Volcanic Stall/Burn Deck The point of this Deck is to stall your opponent while you take away little bits of their Life Points every turn. Recommended cards Monsters * Lava Golem * Marshmallon * Morphing Jar * Solar Flare Dragon * Spirit Reaper * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Slicer Spells * Blaze Accelerator * Dark Room of Nightmare * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace * Pot of Avarice * Swords of Revealing Light * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * The Dark Door Traps * Ceasefire * Gravity Bind * Magic Cylinder Dark Burn/Stall This Deck can inflict a huge amount of damage using "Dark Room of Nightmare" and "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua", also you can use dark monsters to add a real block to your opponent, cards on this Deck are focused in Summoning a lot of times so you really want cards that can do that. Use some tokens to stall your opponent while you destroy your opponent's Life Points, you may also want to block your opponent's attacks and destruction effects so you should add "Magic Cylinder" and "Stardust Dragon". Now the perfect Synchro to stop your opponents' effect damage is "Black-Winged Dragon". Focus on Summoning Recommended cards Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Phantom Skyblaster * Scrap Worm * Stealth Bird * Summon Reactor SK * Krebons * Needle Burrower * Armored Axon Kicker * Spell Reactor・RE * Glow-Up Bulb * Turbo Booster * Creation Resonator * Trap Reactor・Y FI Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Darkworld Shackles * Wave-Motion Cannon * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Misfortune * Cursed Bill * Ante * Inferno Reckless Summon Traps * Just Desserts * Ceasefire * Fatal Abacus * Magic Cylinder * Ominous Fortunetelling * Stardust Shimmer * Ojama Trio * Fire Darts Extra Deck * Black-Winged Dragon * Tempest Magician * Ally of Justice Decisive Armor * Armory Arm * Formula Synchron * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Blood Mephist * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Scrap Twin Dragon Raging Lava Defense Burn/Stall Deck This is a Deck that heavily relies on dealing effect damage while also restricting your opponents attacks. The main cards needed for this Deck are "Lava Golem" and "Raging Flame Sprite". It mainly consists of cards that can easily deal a lot of effect damage while also protecting your monsters from destruction. Cards with extremely high defense work perfectly for this kind of Deck. Cards like "Prime Material Dragon" or "Black-Winged Dragon" can cause a lot of trouble for you, but cards that can instantly stop their Summon or attacks can work perfectly against them. You may want to add a few Tuner monsters for some Synchro support. Recommended cards Monsters * Lava Golem * Raging Flame Sprite * Solar Flare Dragon * Blast Sphere * Bowganian * Swift Scarecrow Spells * Wave-Motion Cannon * Mask of the Accursed * Level Limit - Area B * Dark Room of Nightmare * Nightmare's Steelcage Traps * Wall of Revealing Light * Nightmare Wheel * Gravity Bind Magical Explosion Burn (FTK) A "Magical Explosion" burn deck uses "Royal Magical Library" and some Draw Engines in order to send a number of Spell Cards to your Graveyard, use "Upstart Goblin" to give your opponent 1000 Life Points, then use "Wall of Revealing Light" to set your Life Points to 1000 and "Life Equalizer" to set your opponent's Life Points to 3000, using "Magical Explosion" to finish them off. Monsters * Royal Magical Library * Summoner Monk * Thunder Dragon Spells * Card Destruction * Hand Destruction * Into the Void * Momentary Truce * Reload * Toon Table of Contents * Toon World * Upstart Goblin Traps * Life Equalizer * Magical Explosion * Wall of Revealing Light Category:Deck Type